


The Words Unspoken

by Calimera



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: It is unanimously decided that William needs a hug. William’s angel and demons are willing. William is not. Not that he have a choice about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serya_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serya_chan/gifts).



> **Disclaimer: Makai Ouji doesn't belong to me.**
> 
> **I wrote this fanfic two years ago for serya-chan from tumblr, for her birthday, as I knew how much she loves William.**
> 
> **Story not beta-readed. If you notice any typo or mistake, please tell me in a private message so I can correct my mistakes!**

William turned the page of his book, trying to concentrate on the words on the book. Despite his efforts, he couldn’t concentrate on his work. Coming from him, it was a surprising fact. However, William Twining didn’t have the heart to study. Not today. He couldn’t.

There were bags beneath his eyes, for he had not slept well last night, and it showed. On the outside, he was calm as usual. On the inside though, there were emotions churning inside him like a fierce ocean and his green eyes, instead of sparkling with a keen intelligence, were filled with sorrow.

For today was not an ordinary day. William knew it yesterday when he glanced at his calendar, and he knew it when he woke up with the feeling of a heavy burden on his heart.

Today was not an ordinary day.  
Today was the anniversary of his parent’s death.

He looked at his book without paying attention to it. The same images that had been plaguing him last night swam through his mind again, now being joined by his butler’s words on this fateful day.

_Holding back your tears is not a crime._

_There’s nobody here now._

_You don’t need to act brave anymore._

It was painful, thinking back about this day and knowing he would never see them again, knowing it was all his fault… _My fault, mine… I should never have asked to… If I didn’t, they would still be…_

William slowly closed his eyes, as if he was in pain. Sighting softly to himself, he felt a headache building behind his eyes as he tried to chase the images away. It would do him no good to think like that, William thought miserably, he knew it wasn’t his fault. It had been an accident. Kevin and his uncle Barton always reminded him of that.

Still, William couldn’t help but to feel a point of guilt and the more he tried to chase the images away, the more they haunted him.

William had spent most of his day trying to avoid people: the one who knew the significance of this day and the one who didn’t but who would know that something was wrong with him. In short: pretty much everyone. The last thing he wanted was pity and sad, sympathetic smiles.

So William chose the common room to study. It was a Saturday, so it meant there were no classes and as today was a nice, sunny day, most of the students were spending the afternoon relaxing outside. In short, William had hoped for a calm afternoon trying to take his mind off painful thoughts by studying.

However, his perfect realist world was turned upside down by Isaac and two very persistent demons: Sitri and Dantalion. William was sure he acted normally and gave no reason for anyone to suspect that this day affected him in any way. Still, the three idiots knew something was wrong with him as soon as they greeted him this morning.

They flooded him with questions, of course. They tried to know what was wrong with him. However, William was as stubborn as them so he forced them to let go of him and to leave him alone by threatening them to write lines in latin. 

This worked well for Isaac, it worked less for Sitri and Dantalion. Much to William’s annoyance, they pressed him with more questions (“William, talk to us!” “We’re just trying to help!” “William, what’s wrong?”). Only when William threatened to use their seal so he could force them to leave him alone did they stop questioning him. Dantalion’s eyes, however pierced his soul, searching for something.

As William expected, they didn’t give up and together, with Isaac, they decided to keep an eye on him and thus proceeded to follow him to the common room.

This explained their (much unwanted) presence in the common room. William tried to ignore them and to concentrate on his homeworks.

He tried, yet images from his past came to haunt him again. William let out a small sigh. _Don’t think about it_ , he told himself, _don’t think about it, don’t think about it._

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Isaac sharing a silent glance with the demons.

* * *

Kevin soon came to join them of course, for he knew the significance of this day for his young master and he wanted to make sure his charge wasn’t left alone or miserable today.

Much to William’s relief, they all were quiet and didn’t try to bother him in any way. True to his family’s name and its noble heritage, he endured the probing eyes watching every of his moves and refused to let it get under his skin. However, his patience was quickly wearing him. If he was subjected to questions or more staring, he would snap. It didn’t help with Sitri scrutinizing him with his head slightly tilted like a curious cat. It didn’t help neither that Kevin and Dantalion were also watching him as if he was about to cry or something like that. At least they were more discreet about it. He could feel Sitri’s blue eyes studying him behind him. It left a burning feeling to his back.

Then, without warning, Sitri stopped his staring and declared:

“I think William needs a hug.”

Throughout the day, William had been avoiding the gazes of his comrades, his teachers, his butler and even the demons, carefully. But that sentence caused him to snap his head toward the candy maniac demon and freeze. A look of shock briefly overtook William as he cried out:

“What are you talking about?? Are you crazy?”

Sitri didn’t seem affected by this. He tilted his head again, watching him curiously.

“I was under the impression,” his tone was calm and detached as he was looking at William, “that humans need comfort when they’re sad. People often hug when they’re sad.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m not sad nor do I need a hug! Now leave me alone!”

The lean demon didn’t seem affected by William’s angry words. Soon, Isaac leaped up, coming to Sitri’s defense.

“No… I think Sitri is right.”

Isaac’s cheeks were tainted by a dark pink and his tone was slow, almost hesitant, yet his eyes stared at William’s with a burning confidence.

William looked back at him with annoyance.

“What? Come on, Isaac! Surely you don’t think this is a good idea!”

His tea must have been drugged, there was no other explication why he would suddenly agreed with Sitri and thinking, of all things, that William was in need of a hug. William had recently begun to respect Isaac for his talent and impressive knowledge of magic now that William had started to learn about magic, but Isaac was obviously insane if he thought William. Needed. A. Hug.

Now that he thought about it, Isaac always was a little bit insane. He believed in fairies and mermaids and he thought the demons were funny and amazing, so it was no surprise he would agree to whatever nonsense would come out of their mouths.

“What are you –,” but William never had the chance to finish his sentence as he was being attacked from all sides.

He was being hugged, from both sides. He was group hugged by his idiotic supernatural-obsessed friend and a candy addicted demon.

“Hey!” Dantalion cried out indignantly. “Don’t let me out of this! I want to hug William too!”

And that big oaf of a demon just proceeded to do that. Eager, his body meet William’s as he proceeded to hug the boy from his back, encircling him tightly, not at all keen to let him go. William was not amused. Not at all.

“What do you think you are doing??” William cried out. “Let go of me right now!!”

Forget his calm and dignified posture, he was being hugged. With efforts, he tried to wiggle out of their embrace but that only caused their holds to tighten. As a last resort, William stretched out an arm towards Kevin desperately:

“Kevin! Help me! I’m being attacked!”

Kevin was looking at the scene with a small smile he partly was hiding behind the hand holding his chin. At William’s cry for help, he raised his eyes to met William’s and he let out a small, amused sight: “Alright, Young Master.” However, he didn’t came to deliver William from the embrace. Instead of prying Isaac and the two idiotic demons off of him like William expected and wanted him to, Kevin joined the group hug and wrapped his arms around Isaac and Sitri, as he couldn’t reach William’s body, thus pushing them even closer to the angry blonde.

“WHAT – KEVIN!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!” William exclaimed indignantly.

But Kevin only smiled at him and drew all three of them close to himself and he let his head rests on William’s.

William sighed. He should have been indignant by his butler’s betrayal but, really, he should have expected this from Kevin.

Seriously, why was he surrounded by morons?

He struggled against the sudden show of affection and tried to free his arms but all his efforts were proven to be futile as his “attackers” hugged him more closely.

William sighed. As much as it hurt him to admit it, he knew it was a hopeless battle and he couldn’t do much against it for all his efforts would be vain. Maybe it was because he would soon go breathless if he tried to do any struggle, maybe it was because of the warmth of the bodies embracing him, but William finally gave up fighting and decided to just let them hug him. He thought that, maybe, if he gave up, they would let him go. After all, they were bound to release him, at some point!

William sighed in defeat and waited for the idiots to let go of him.

Still, he thought, it felt… nice. It was still annoying but somehow, it was not as bad as he originally thought. On the contrary, the embrace felt nice and warm. William was surprised to find he was feeling… secure and cared for (and comforted – not that he needed comforting!)

Like a happy cat, Sitri pressed himself closer to William, letting out a small sigh of contentment and William unconsciously brushed his hand against Sitri’s hair when he tried to move his hand.

Dantalion’s grip was surprisingly gentle; he was holding him with gentle care – like he was afraid of breaking William – yet he was holding him with devotion. Gently, he stroked the end of William’s back, leaving the boy confused and breathless. The boy looked up to find Dantalion’s red eyes gazing down at him with such a kind look that William had to look away, afraid he might get burned.

Then, he felt a gloved hand stroking his back, right between his shoulders, in a gentle manner and William knew it was Kevin. He could feel a strand of Kevin’s hair gently tickling his left cheek and William let out a small smile from the sensation. He took a deep breath, taking in the familiar smell of his butler. He could also smell the tea-scented smell that came from Isaac.

The smells were familiar, comforting. The bodies embracing him were rising and falling with deep breaths, in a manner that was soothing William.

William realized with surprise the heavy burden he felt today on his heart was gone. He felt relaxed, bathing in the comforting warmth of the bodies surrounding him.

It was something that confused yet amazed William with its realness. How long has it been since he last felt this way? William wondered to himself. Months, years maybe. The last time he had felt something similar was with Kevin. He could remember it clearly. The day of… of his parent’s funeral. When he had thrown himself in Kevin’s arms and cried and screamed for his parents, with Kevin holding him tightly. It was the first and last time he allowed himself to cry and be comforted.

Until today.

Today, William Twining was hugged. He was comforted. And it made him feel…

It made him feel annoyed.

It made him feel clumsy, for he was not used to affection.

It made him feel warm.

It made him feel secure.

It made him feel comforted.

It made him feel like he was important and cared for.

And those realizations caused his heart to beat faster.

…

Well, one hug wouldn’t hurt, right?

Slowly, William’s arms came to grip the bodies around him and he buried his face in Sitri’s long silky hair, finally letting himself be comforted.

If anyone saw the small smile on William’s face, nobody made mention of it.


End file.
